Maximum Ride: Lost Earth
by LightHarbinger
Summary: This is a story about Avian Hybrid named Osiris who escapes from a facility and finds Maximum. She decides that it is best if he sticks with them and help save the world. But all is not as it seems as Osiris has a hidden purpose and a comsuming power.R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A facility somewhere

Jeb Batchelder walked into the lab through the automatic door and looked around. He was standing in what looked like a control room of sorts. A armed guard sat at a control panel watching what would have been multiple cameras but only one screen was one. A solitary figure was lying on a cot, whether or not the figure was asleep, Jeb couldn't tell. Jeb's eyes where pulled away from the screen as a scientist with an armed escort came in the room through a door on the opposite side.

"Mr. Batchelder I presume?" asked the scientist

"Yes, You asked me to come here, don't you think you should know who I am?" asked Jeb

"I know you by word and works only, we have never had the pleasure of meeting in person." replied the scientist.

"_And that pleasure remains to be seen"_ thought Jeb

"My name is Dr. Connelly and I am the head of the research and development project here. I called you here because I have something that you will be most interested in," Connelly motioned for Jeb to follow him "As you well know your Maximum and her family as they are called, are the only success story of the Avian project that we started so many years ago."

"And?" asked Jeb as they walked through empty hallways.

"Well that legacy has a new name to add to the list. Osiris. A god in his own right" said Dr. Connelly pointing at the clear box next to them.

Jeb immediately recognized the box, it was the one from the security camera. As the video had depicted the figure was still lying on the cot but from the distance the figure was obviously male.

"You've created a successful Avian Hybrid?" Asked Jeb with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I know that tone, the Director was doubtful as well but there, " said the Doctor pointing fiercely "is the proof of my words. He will be one to usher in the new age in the Genetics program, Max would have been but she seems to be beyond help."

Jeb continued to listen but smiled.

"As you well know the Director has ordered Max and her family terminated, and Osiris is to the one to do it." Said Connelly

"You created him to be Max's assassin?" asked Jeb peering closer into the room.

"Precisely. Out with old, in with the new. Isn't that how it goes Mr. Batchelder?"

"So it would seem." said Jeb flatly

"You sound unconvinced of his superiority, Let me enlighten you on a few of his more notable abilities." said Connelly taking a clipboard from the ever so silent guard.

"Notable?" asked Jeb "What exactly are you saying? He can do things that you don't know about?"

"Can't everyone? Hasn't Max herself evolved? Hasn't everyone of Angel experiment changed from the norm that we set?" asked Dr. Connelly

Jeb just sighed and continued to watch the unmoving Osiris

"His wings are white with streaks of gray and a wingspan of 14 ½ feet." the Doctor shortly

"Almost like Angel." muttered Jeb, thinking of her snow white wings.

Dr. Connelly misinterpreted Jeb's words and laughed. "Hardly." he said "He is anything but an angel. His wings are more of a weapon than anything. His wings have a more advanced bone and muscle structure, which allows him to move objects, pick things up off of the floor, well puncture things on the floor anyway." said Dr. Connelly in a humorous manner.

Jeb looked at Connelly over this statement. "Puncture things?"

"The muscle and bone structure allow for more of a advanced movement and with that came something else. Osiris can harden his wings to the point of indestructibility. He can puncture up to six inches of steel or concrete, then changing the density of his feathers back to just that, a feather, you now have a six inch gaping hole in something. The change is instantaneous and that also goes for the wing as a whole, he can make the change as well. He can take up to .50 cal assault on his wings though the .50 knocks him on his ass but besides that he was good. Though there is a catch. " said Connelly looking up from the clipboard.

"Catch?" said Jeb staring at Connelly and then back to Osiris. _"What have they done to you?"_ he thought

"All it takes is one feather out of place, one bent, ruffled, or missing feather and the invincibility is lost. We were doing 9mm testing and Osiris had lost a feather the day before in a fight-"

Jeb interrupted "Fight? What kind of fight?"

"Let me finish Mr. Batchelder, he lost a feather and was shot. It was one in a million that we hit that one spot but it happened. Training was shut down until he was repaired two days later." finished Connelly

"Now answer my question, what was he fighting?" said Jeb curiously

"Just some Eraser specimens of the winged type, that we had made here. If he is indeed going to kill Maximum and have a chance against her alone, or backed by her family, he needs to be combat hardened."

"How does he fair?" said Jeb

"He slaughters them, but then again they compare nothing to him or Maximum. So we will just have to wait and see."

"So invincibility huh?" said Jeb

"Yes." Dr Connelly said simply

"His sight and hearing?"

"Enhanced."

"Speed and strength?"

"As strong as Maximum on her best day."

"How is his metabolism?"

"Just like the rest of your precious flock, he would eat all the time if we let him."

"Which I assume you don't."

"Was that a hint of pity in your voice, Mr. Batchelder? Sorry but he eats three meals a day, just like the rest of us."

"_Yes, because he is just like the rest of us."_ Thought Jeb to himself annoyed

"Lets see where this goes." said Jeb finally

"Not that we needed your permission," Dr. Connelly quietly "Would you like to meet him?"

"No, thank you though Doctor. I have to-"

"Meet him Mr. Batchelder. I insist, it would be an honor for us here that the Father of Maximum Ride met our Maximum."

"If you insist." Jeb gave a sweep of his hand. "Lead the way."

"We are already there." said Dr. Connelly and pulled a small device from his pocket. He pressed a button and the glass wall in front of them lifted up into the ceiling. Jeb tensed up for a moment and Dr. Connelly saw this.

"What? Expecting a valiant escape attempt? A fight maybe?" said Dr. Connelly

"Something like that, yes." Said Jeb calming down.

"He knows better than that. Don't you Osiris?" said Dr. Connelly

All that came from the cot was a bird (little flock humor there)

"Attitude problems doctor?" said Jeb amused.

"You have no idea. Osiris come out here and meet Mr. Batchelder. I don't want to have to press the red button."

Osiris rolled his eyes and sat up.

"The red button?" said Jeb questionably

"It seals his room then fills it with gas rendering him unconscious. But after he found that out he would harass the staff till the gassed his so he could sleep. We switched to tear gas promptly." said Dr. Connelly

Osiris got to his feet and began to walk over. Jeb took the clipboard and looked at his vitals, 5'10, 110 pounds, eyes green and hair blond. Jeb look up from the board to find Osiris right in front. There eyes locked and Osiris tilted his head.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked

"Osiris, this is Mr. Batchelder."

"And what has that got to do with me? I was busy." replied Osiris

"You were sleeping." said Connelly

"I like watching DVDs on the back of my eyelids." said Osiris

Jeb looked Osiris over one more time and then spoke "May I?" Jeb motioned towards his wings.

Dr. Connelly nodded "Of course."

"Keep it above the waist." remarked Osiris

The guard finally showing he was human snickered and Dr. Connelly gave him his a look that sent him back into stone mode. Jeb kept his composure and ran his hand along the top of Osiris' wings. He could feel the muscle and bone underneath and wondered what kind of reaction they went through to make his wings invincible.

"I know what your thinking Mr. Batchelder, how does he do it? Head and shoulders, keeps them soft and smelling great all the time." said Osiris watching Jeb

"Osiris show him your Grey wing." said Dr. Connelly

"Grey wing?" said Jeb

"Just watch." said Connelly

"Sure Doc, happy to accommodate all of your wants and needs." murmured Osiris

Osiris shook his wings and they turned a dark shade of gray.

"See? Now his wings are in their hardened state, and we call it the Grey wing." said Dr. Connelly

"Pretty original don't you think?" said Osiris

"So you can pretty much stab anything?" said Jeb standing back

Osiris nodded "Sure watch this." He then jabbed the corner of the wall and the concrete gave way almost immediately.

"What the hell!?" shouted Dr. Connelly

"What?" said Osiris raising his eyebrow "Isn't that covered in your homeowners insurance? Like wing damage?"

Jeb looked at the chipped corner with approval.

"Back into your cell." said Dr. Connelly

"Do I have to?" said Osiris

The guard immediate pulled his club which seemed to be humming and Osiris held up his hands.

"Ok, I'll go quietly. Just remember this moment though, because it won't happen again." said Osiris as he backed up into the cell.

"Those clubs are electrified?" asked Jeb

"Tell me something Mr. Batchelder, if you hit your Maximum with an ordinary club what would happen?" said Dr. Connelly

"I know this one! I have does this like tons of times." said Osiris

"She would probably put you through a wall correct?" said Dr. Connelly

Jeb nodded. "Yes she doesn't take kindly to people just hitting her."

"They range from 10,000 to 32,000 volts depending of the toggle switch." said Connelly

"Yeah but then again you have to factor in the fact that all of the guards keep them on high and there about four of them hitting you at once so in reality its like 100,000 volts at any one time. It's like watching an extreme episode of Cops but your living it you know?" said Osiris smiling

Dr. Connelly clicked the switch, the glass door closed and Osiris threw up his hands in mock disbelief.

"I can't believe the director has given approval to this." said Jeb as he walked away

"I can't believe your against this." said Dr. Connelly following him back down the hallway

"And I can't believe its not butter! " called Osiris after them

Jeb turned and looked at Dr. Connelly "I want updates on his every interaction with Maximum."

"Sure Mr. Batchelder, I will be here tomorrow 6am sharp to begin the process." said Dr. Connelly as they walked back out the into the control room.

Osiris looked at the chipped corner and smiled. "See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dr. Connelly shut the door of his car and chirped the alarm. 6am sucked no matter what you were doing that day, and today was an extraordinary day. In hopefully less than six hours Maximum and Osiris would be dead, he would be getting promoted and the Director would probably make him head of all research and development. Yes, today was an excellent day to be Dr. Winfred Connelly. Or so he thought. Dr. Connelly walked up to the entrance of the facility and punched in the weekly password. BEEP! Incorrect entry.

"What the hell?" said Connelly taking a sip of his coffee. "Did they change it?"

Dr. Connelly checked his watch, it was only Thursday, why did they change it before the week was out? He tried again with the same result of the keypad cackling at him for being wrong. A voice from behind him jump.

"Can I be of assistance?" said the unknown

Dr. Connelly slowly turned while holding his coffee steady.

"Thanks, what's the deal anyway-" he was promptly cut short by a wing shooting past his face and into the control panel. Dr. Connelly dropped his coffee and as it hit the ground, he felt it splatter onto his tweed pants.

Osiris was standing in front of him looking slightly amused. His clothes were torn in some places and Dr. Connelly could help but wonder whether or not he was going to make it through the day. Osiris looked at the spilt coffee and then spoke.

"Now be honest, that wasn't Decaf was it? Anyway I've been sitting out here for about thirty minutes see, and I just completely forgot the code. Then I remembered you were going to be here at 6am sharp as you put it yesterday so I just had to wait and see you." he said as he removed his wing from the panel. It uttered a small "welcome" and the door slid open.

"How di- did…" stammered Connelly

"Who cares? That's small business right now, here inside Doctor. I have some questions for you and I would like it very much if they were answered." He shoved Connelly in the facility entrance and the door slowly shut behind them. Dr. Connelly looked around at the mayhem that was once his orderly and neat workspace. Bodies were strewn everywhere throughout the hallway and some weren't guards. Dr. Connelly shivered.

"How could kill everyone?" he asked shaking

"Kill everyone? Doctor please," Osiris said shoving Connelly into the Control room. "You make me sound like a monster. Barely anyone was hurt, and I'm surprised you don't recognize what this is."

"Oh…"said Connelly looking at the scared scientist in the Control room "Everyone in the entire facility is un-"

"Unconscious," finished Osiris pointing at the scientist "thanks to homeboy here. I found out in Scenario AR67-1, when a specimen of the Hybrid category escapes the entire facility is rendered unconscious to prevent the loss of other specimen and staff life. It was funny."

"Funny?" said Dr. Connelly pushing the other scientist out from in front of the video screens.

"This guy right here didn't know I had escaped until it was too late." said Osiris

"He was right next to me sir" said the Scientist quietly

"You idiot!" said Connelly throwing his hands up "What where you doing? Why weren't you paying attention?"

"Easy there Doc, "Osiris as he forced Connelly into a chair "He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Trust me if I had a girlfriend, She would definitely come first over watching some guy in a glass cube, am I right sir? Can I call you sir?" he said looking over at the scientist.

The scientist nodded and Dr. Connelly smacked himself in the forward.

"Don't agree with him! Why didn't you subdue him?" asked Connelly aggravated but the scientist just remained silent and look at his feet.

"Anyway idle conversation will have to wait because I have a schedule to keep. So down to the Q&A." Osiris held out his hand and a chair slid across the floor to him. Osiris looked at the shock on Connelly's face and smiled. "Didn't see that coming did you?" Osiris straddled the chair and pulled two photos out of his pocket and he held up the first one. "Who is this?"

"Where did you get that?" said Connelly taking it

"I printed it off, what does it matter? I asked you a question. Who is that?" said Osiris sternly

Dr. Connelly looked at Osiris and then back at the photo. It was a picture of Maximum that Ari had taken while she had been in Virginia.

"This is one of Jeb's Avian children, her name is Maximum Ride." said Connelly

Osiris took the picture back and looked at it.

_Kill her._

"Say what?" said Osiris looking up.

Connelly just shook his and his eyes flickered to Osiris' shoulder. Osiris quickly stood up kicking the chair to the left with his right leg while pivoting on his left. He grabbed the scientist's right wrist and swung a hard punch to his gut. The scientist dropped the baton and his body just folded in half but Osiris held on and laid him down.

"Sorry dude, meant to pull that punch." he muttered

Osiris turned to Connelly and shook his head "Second question, the camera facing my cell sits at an angle, swinging that camera right brings to a second cell next to mine. Tell me, who was in that cell?"

"No one. It was a spare." said Dr. Connelly quickly

"You know I was expecting that answer and that's why I'm not frustrated with you. One, I have seen the security tapes and two you moved them away about of week ago. Remember?"

"Why do you care? It was just another experiment, she was moved to another facility for further testing." said Connelly trying to dismiss the issue

Osiris just smiled "Thirdly, I knew that because her and I have had hours of conversation."

"You two never spoke unless…" Dr. Connelly leaned forward slowly and whispered "Are you reading my mind?"

"Uh…Large supreme, stuffed crust, and extra anchovies? Am I right?" said Osiris quietly back

Dr. Connelly leaned back with a scoff of contempt. " I should've known."

"Why do I get the feeling of disappointment from you?" Osiris then threw up his hands "Yes, she could read minds. How do you think we survived all of those long hours of nothing? If you haven't noticed, I love to talk."

"Much to everyone's dismay." said Dr. Connelly

"You say that because no one wants to talk to you. Your boring. World domination, Evil things, and blah blah blah. That's all you do. And your fashion sense sucks" said Osiris

"What would you know?" said Connelly

"Ok lets review yourself, the black loafers, white socks, brown Khaki pants, that stupid puke colored polo shirt that's older than I am, and your white lab coat. Who dresses you? Do just wake up and just wonder how badly you can look?" Osiris said waving his hand at himself "Look at me, I have the hospital/patient look going on. White shirt, white pants, no shoes. I match."

"Why are we having this conversation?" asked Dr. Connelly obviously greatly annoyed

"My bad, I get side tracked during conversations, but since you are like the first person I have to talk to, well I'm sort of forcing you to talk to me but all the same. I just love a good conversation." Osiris sighed then checked the scientist-on-the-floor's watch and then took it.

"I need this." He then looked at Connelly " Final question, Which facility was she taken to?"

"Kansas Institute of Architectural Design."

"Kansas?"

Dr. Connelly nodded.

"Institute of Architectural Design you say?"

"Yes."

"I don't see why they would need one, but anyway I lied about the final question thing. Where is this Maximum Ride?"

"I would have to check the computer." He said holding up his hands

"Well what's stopping you? Check. But only Check." Osiris said narrowing his eyes.

Dr. Connelly spun around and typed a couple of commands into the computer. An address popped up.

"Topeka, Kansas" said Dr. Connelly

"Thanks Nancy Drew. I can read you know." Osiris said then he looked at the watch again. "Time to go, though something bothers me."

"What's that?" asked Dr. Connelly curiously and he spun his chair around

"Where are we?" Osiris asked

"Seattle?" said Connelly almost unsure of the question

Osiris swung a right hook connecting hard with Connelly's jaw, knocking him out of his chair and spilling him onto the floor.

"Jerk." Osiris muttered and left the control room turning off the lights as he went. He had to pull the stupid automatic door open and then he stepped out side. It was still slightly dark but a sliver of light was cutting over the horizon. Osiris scanned the parking lot for any roaming people and then unfurled his wings. He took a deep breath while a slight breeze ruffled his feathers, it was pure ecstasy to be finally free. Osiris bent his knees while angling his wings up and launched himself into the air. He flew straight up about 500 feet and the flew off at a speed only Max was known to achieve in supersonic mode. Ari and a pair of Erasers climbed out of a black van in the parking lot after Osiris took with Ari shouting.

"Where is he going?!" yelled Ari at the pair but he knew they had no idea.

They just looked at each other and shook there heads.

"Well find out! Track him! Follow him!" Ari waved at the Erasers

They launched themselves clumsily into the air and began to try and follow Osiris. Ari motioned for another pair to follow him into the building. They walked through the busted door into the hallway and Ari observed all of the unconscious people lying about.

"Find Connelly." he barked

The Erasers headed down the hallway and Ari headed for the control room. Ari discovered Connelly on the floor and smirked. "Idiot." he murmured and looked around. The scientist was still on the floor and

the computer was still going, Ari decided to check it out. He sat down and looked at it and Max's location was still up. He wrote down what he saw and got up and left. The two Erasers were waiting for him in the hallway,

"Sir he wasn't-"

"Yes, I know he was in the control room. Here," he said handing the first Eraser the paper "What does this mean?"

"It's a location for Maximum and the flock. Topeka, Kansas" he said

"Then that's were we go. Come on." Ari said heading out the door. Ari and the Erasers climbed back into the van and he looked at the driver.

"Let's move out." he said

"Where sir?"

"Kansas…and Max."


End file.
